Turanga Leela
Turanga Leela is the love interest of Fry from the TV show called Futurama. She is the captain of the Planet Express ship. She is voiced by Katey Sagal. Biography Leela is the daughter of a sewer-dwelling mutant-couple. Both her parents had one eye each, so the genetic similarity carried over to Leela. Her single eye prevents her from perceiving depth, which is at odds with her being the crew's pilot. Despite her disability, Leela is still much more competent than her brain-dead crewmates. She has a fondness for animals and orphans. Romances Phillip J. Fry She first met Fry after Fry was frozen for 1000 years into the future. She gave him a test, and tries to zap him, but she failed and ended up frozen in five minutes. She later helped Fry and Bender go on adventures. Over time it becomes clear that they have feelings for each other. Fry tries acting on them, with sometimes diastrous consequences; whilst Leela refuses to aknowledge them. At one point, Fry managed to do something so romantic that Leela married him, only for it to end in divorce. Fry still persists. In "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings", Fry plays his final music for her as a cartoonish image of himself and Leela after everybody except for Leela stormed out when they realize that the Opera was terrible, showing that Leela has romantic feelings for Fry and Fry shows that he loves her. She and Fry got married again in the season seven episode "Meanwhile" and on June 9, 3015 Leela had a daughter with Fry whom she named Elena Fry. Zapp Brannigan Zapp met Leela whilst she was escorting numerous alien species off a dying planet. He planned to seduce her, grossly over-estimating his skills with women. When Leela turned him down, he burst into tears, prompting her to have pity-sex with him. Leela instantly regretted this, especially since Zapp kept bringing it up every time they met. His boorish attitude is probably what made her see something better in Fry, because for all his faults, he's nowhere near as bad as Zapp. Love Rivals Amy Wong Fry has also shown an interest in the more fun-loving Amy. This love-triangle became a major plot point in one episode where the crew went on a space-cruise. Fry had to pretend to be both their boyfriend (Leela was trying to avoid Zapp, Amy was trying to impress her conservative parents). Fry also went steady with Amy for awhile, before deciding they weren't right for each other. This came at a bad time, as Fry's body was badly mangled in a car accident and his head was grafted onto Amy's shoulder. After going on a disastrous double-date with Leela, Leela managed to bail Fry out of a one-night stand between Amy and her date. Fry and Amy have shown no romantic feelings for each other after his body was reattached. Family Relationship Turanga Morris Morris and Leela had a good father-daughter relationship. But he and Munda did left Leela in the Orphanage in order to give his daughter a better life by passing her off as an alien and Morris and Leela reunited along with Munda. When Morris and Munda got divorced, Leela was upset to see them got separated and decides to bring her parents together again along with her soon-to-be future husband, Philip J. Fry. Morris appears when he and Munda attended their daughter and their son-in-law's wedding and Morris welcomes Fry into his family after Leela is married. Morris and Munda once again becomes the maternal grandparents of their daughter and their son-in-law's child, Elena Fry on June 9, 3015. Turanga Munda Munda and Leela had a good mother-daughter relationship. But she and Morris left Leela in the Orphanage in order to give her daughter a better life by writing a alien language, passing her off as an alien and Munda and Leela reunited along with Morris. When Munda and Morris got divorced, Leela was upset to see them got separated and decides to bring her parents together again along with her soon-to-be future husband, Philip J. Fry. Munda appears when she and Morris attended their daughter and their son-in-law's wedding and Munda welcomes Fry into her family after Leela is married. Munda and Morris once again becomes the maternal grandparents of their daughter and their son-in-law's child, Elena Fry on June 9, 3015. Munda's mother Leela had a good relationship with her grandmother. Munda's mother told the story of the sink Titanic when she was a child after a human had saved her and Leela's great-grandmother's lives by taking his place. By the time her granddaughter was growing up, they formed a real relationship. but Munda's mother were so happy when her granddaughter and her grandson-in-law got married again. Munda's mother once again becomes the maternal-maternal great-grandmother of her granddaughter and her grandson-in-law's child, Elena Fry on June 9, 3015. Munda's grandmother Leela and her great-grandmother never interact with each other but Munda's grandmother did died a few years before Leela was born. Munda's grandmother once again becomes the maternal-maternal-maternal great-great-grandmother of her great-granddaughter and her great-grandson-in-law's child, Elena Fry on June 9, 3015. Yancy Fry, Sr. After Leela and Fry were married, Leela and Yancy Sr formed a father-in-law/daughter-in-law relationship. They loved each other ever since Leela and her parents have join the in-law family. Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry once again becomes the paternal grandparents of their second son and their second daughter-in-law's child, Elena Fry on June 9, 3015. Mrs. Fry After Leela and Fry were married, Leela and Mrs. Fry formed a mother-in-law/daughter-in-law relationship. They loved each other ever since Leela and her parents have join the in-law family. Unlike Mrs. Fry's husband, Mrs. Fry was thrilled to see her second daughter-in-law coming over to The Fry Family's home in Mrs. Fry's dream (originally Fry's dream) to escort her second son to find the source of a music, knowing that Mrs. Fry has not met her second daughter-in-law. Mrs. Fry and Yancy Fry, Sr. once again becomes the paternal grandparents of their second son and their second daughter-in-law's child, Elena Fry on June 9, 3015. Yancy Fry, Jr. After Leela and Fry were married, Leela and Yancy Jr formed a brother-in-law/sister-in-law relationship. They loved each other ever since Leela and her parents have join the in-law family. Unlike Mrs. Fry, Yancy Jr had never met his sister-in-law while Leela escort Yancy Jr's younger brother to find the source of a music in Fry's dream. Yancy Fry, Jr. becomes the paternal uncle of his younger brother and his sister-in-law's child, Elena Fry on June 9, 3015 (though Yancy Jr is already being the step-uncle of Kif Kroker's Offspring). Trivia *Leela is similar to Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy because of her traits. Gallery FryandLeelakiss.jpg|Fry and Leela's kiss Fry and Leela.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Divorced Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Married